Mortal Flame
by DarkDragonJaganshi
Summary: "Why the hell were you up here anyways!" I snarled. "Hn." "Oh I hate him...
1. Welcoming Party?

"Hn. I don't care if you go." A tear slide down my cheek as those cruels words came from his mouth. "Just leave already, Your a **waste** of my time."

I turned sharply and ushered out of the room. 'He really doesn't care does he...' My head lowered. 'No it can't be true, He has to care...' I used the sleeve of my sweatshirt to wipe my eyes. 'He just has too...' BAM I was flung to the side, as a green scaly hand whipped across my face. My head hit the concrete and I stared up at the figure above me. "No... It can't be _you_" I said, shaking my head defiantly as he inched closer, he reeled back his fist.

"Oh but it is..." He mused as he brought in his fist. I closed my eyes tightly, and yelled for the one person, who i thought would save me. "HIEI!' I cried out for him, but then I remembered.

He didn't care.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

**1 Year Before**

**Janurary 23, 2011**

"You are being assigned to help the Rekai Tentai, I understand that you are a demon, and this is human protecting work, but It must be done. This is your punishment for trying to en-slave the human race." Koenma stated.

I narrowed my eyes at his figure. "How is protecting the humans a fair punishment. Can't you just lock me away!" I sneered. "I don't do hero work."

"Obviously." I hissed in pure distaste. He stamped the white sheet of paper. "I hate you so much, I'd slit your throat if It wouldnt cost me my life." I seethed. He nodded, he didn't care. "The portal awaits you, Kate" george spoke. I snarled and turned, and walked into the portal.

"What am I going to do with her..." koenma sighed.

'Very nice of you Koenma, love your positive attitude'

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I trudged up the long steps, did this hag really have to have this long of a staircase? I had my crossbow, folded and hidden up the leather sleeve. My daggar, one on my boot, the other on the inside of my jacket. Finally I reached the Porch, and looked behind me. The bottom step seemed so distant.

"Ah, I see you have arived." I looked up at the demon in front of me. "Much later then expected." His hair was red, and long, his eyes were scarlet green. "Tch, Have you seen the Stairs." I muttered. I glared at him, and my hand twitched. I felt the impulse to just grab my crossbow and shoot, But by my guess, this guy was hiding his true power. I could tell, from his spirit, and demon energy radiating off of his body.

"I am kurama." He spoke. I was hostile, I had no Intention in introducing myself. 'Yoko Kurama' my eyes widened in realzation. 'So... he is the legendary fox, How... Interesting...' I pressed down the urge to smirk. For me, he was a challenge, Something I had, no something I Want, to fight and beat.

"So, are you going to let me in, or should I stand our here in the cold snow?" I snarled. He frowned, but not at me, he was thoughtful." You remind me so much of Hiei... but colder."

"Don't know him, Don't care." I pushed pass Kurama and when inside myself. I eyed the pile of shoes next to the doorway and grunted. 'Pleasant, I get to smell other peoples feet...' I didn't bother taking off my boots. I heard some words coming from a room, So i approached it.

I walked in and it was silent. "Tch, nice welcome party" I snarled. they just looked at me. "The redhead spoke more words, What the hell am I supossed to help with?" I sneered. my hand twitched again. 'I swear to god, I'm going to kill them.'

"Oh um... Right." a blue-headed girl spoke. "I'm Botan."

"I really could care less about Introductions." I spoke. " But if you must, go ahead, so i have someting else to call you rather then a baka." she frowned. "THAT'S RUDE! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU LITTLE-" A hand slapped over her mouth.

"I'm Yusuke, This carrot-top is Kuawabara" "HEY!" He ignored Kuwabara. "The emo over there is Hiei." A "Hn." was sounded. He didn't really care. "The stupid hag is Genkai, and this is Yukina." he pointed to another blue-haired apparation. "This sexy lady is Kieko." he wiggled his eyebrows at the brunette. WHAM.

"Yusuke! that is such a Vulgar word! I will not be referred to as that you sexast immatur..." She contiued nagging, Kuwabara began talking to Yukina, Hiei just stared out the window, and Botan began screaming obsensites at Kurama for covering her mouth, Genkai smoked a cigarette, and I just stood there. 'I swear to god, I might just kill myself just to get me out of this hell...'

"Hey uh" A gruff voice that belonged to Kuwabara began. "Whats your name?"

Everyone just stopped doing what there doing, and just stared at me. Except for Hiei, who just stared out a window." Kate."

"Oh, cool." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, now what am I supossed to help out with?" I asked.

"We don't have a case right now, So i don't know why you were sent here right now. I think you were just supossed to hang around or something..." Yusuke stated.

"Tch, Whatever." I walked out of the room, I needed to vent some of my anger, so i went deep into the forest, 'Koenma would do this.' I brought out my cross bow. 'The bastard' I grabbed a rock, and used my demonic-strength to hurl it at the tree. It hit the tree, and embedding itself into is. 'Focus kate, Just hit the rock.' I rolled my eyes at the stupidity, but then had a bright idea. 'Pretend It's koenma.'

I held it up, and aimed at the rock. FWICK. The metal arrow went right through the rock, and embbedded itself into the tree. I smirked.

I began shooting all the trees around me, and on my last shot I heard a grunt. I whipped my head around and saw Hiei, perched in a tree, an arrow in his leg. My eyes widened and I jumped up, In one leap, to the branch he was sitting on. "My bad." I said in a monotone. I grabbed it, not even thinking twice, and removed it from his leg, he let out a small tiny wince, and then regained his composure. "Why the hell were you up here anyways!" I snarled.

"Hn."


	2. Tension

_**Authors Note: Sorry, Ive been so wound up with life, school, my birthday, haloween, and a whole bunch of others thing that I haven't been able to update in a while. I'll try to write a little more. Anyways, I was at first just gonna have Hiei, and Kates relationship speed up, and be really fast, but I realised, that Hiei wouldn't just jump for a girl, he is really closed off. So there realationship will... build slightly. Anyways, on with the story! **_

_**Hiei: Hn, Its about time. **_

_**Kate: Bastard.**_

_**Me:Shush, the readers are already about to kill me. I need them to read it and not have you 2 distract them! **_

_**Hiei:Hn.**_

_**Onward to the story!**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

I Saw no reason at all for Hiei to be watching me. He was never concerned with me, exspecially sense we didn't know eachother at all. Wait... 'Do they not trust me, that they had to send a spy on me!?' I frowned and jumped off the tree. "You need to mind you damn buisness Hiei." I snarled. "Or next time It won't be your leg." I stalked towards the temple ready to yell at everybody. "Does how they think about you really annoy you? Funny, you care alot about how they view you." A voice taunted. I looked around. That was no ones voice I knew, I steeled myself, my hand twitched slightly, and my eyes narrowed into slits. "Show yourself, coward."

"Coward? Oh no my dear, you are oh so wrong." a man stepped out of the trees, and smirked. He had elf ears, black hair, and demonic teeth. " I am Ren," I opened my mouth to reply, but he held up his hands. "I know all about you. Kate. But it seems you know nothing about yourself. Do you know what type of.. demon you are?" I frowned but didn't reply. He smiled and continued "Oh now thats interesting..." He mused. "Would you like to know? I am the only one who can help you..."

"Now that's a lie, Koenma shurely knows who- what I am! I don't need help from a half breed." He frowned at her. "Do not adress me with that- that term! I am no less of a demon then you are." I scoffed, knowing I was pushing it too far, but He was pushing me. I glared and then gave him a challenging smirk."Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself!" I laughed. "I will not tolerate your words, nor do I appreciate them. It would be mindful to stop or-"

"Or what!?" I laughed. "I should not even talk to the likes of you. You are a Mutt."

His expression looked hurt, but then smirked, closing his eyes. "And you are a witch, a cold blooded, cunning bitch! You have a heart of Ice. You will pay for your words!" His angry expression deepened when he saw me laughing. He through up his hand, and a red smoke wrapped around his finger. He smirked and morphed it into a ball, and hurled it my way. I did my best to dodge, but I failed. The smoke went into my mouth and nose, makeing me inhale the scent. I coughed, and wiped my eyes. I slowly opened them and he was gone. "Wh-what the hell was that." I frowned. I wouldn't worry myself about that now.

I stalked into the temple and pointed and into the kitchen, finding everyone engorging themselves with sushi, and pizza. "You!" I pointed a finger to Yusuke. "Why the hell did you send Hiei out to spy on me. That is a fucken' invasion of privacy, and I will not stand for it!" I hissed. He looked at me, swallowed his food and glared at me. "Last time I checked, I don't care what you think, I have no reason to trust you anyways!" He retorted. "So! Doesn't mean you spy on me, you fucking moron!"

He glared at me. "I don't think you realize, that I can whoop your ass, You are just a- a heartless bitch who is stuck with us! We never asked for you company it was forced on us. So don't go acting all bitchy when you shouldn't even be here in the first place." he snarled jumping up from his seat. "What are you anways class-c with how your demon energy is, that itself would be suprising! I am a higher rank than you! You need to learn to keep your mouth shut!" I stepped closer. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, you think i enjoy being here? I was forced here for a case which you guys don't even have! It's not my damn fault that I am stuck here! What the fuck you going to do about it!"

We were chest to chest, glaring daggars into each other. " I've never wanted to hit a girl this bad. But you rub me the wrong way. Do us all a favor and get the fuck out of here!" I crossed my arms, and glared at him stubbornly. "Make me."

WHAM

I blinked in shock, Yusuke was still standing there, looking just as shocked as I was. He didn't hit me, Hiei did. "You are a spoiled bitch! Instead of acctually trying to get along with everyone here, your complaining to us about everyother thing. You have a heart of ice." I stood up glaring, and interupted him. "Then what the hell does that make your heart?" He was silent before he glared at me again. "Do not change the subject." I laughed. "You just don't want to answer. Whatever, I will leave then. I didn;t want to be here in the first place!" I walked towards the temple door.

"W-wait!" A soft voice called after. It chilled me and I stopped and turned. It was Yukina. " Y-yes?" I asked. "Don't go, we are all just under stress, maybe if we all just cooled down, we could maybe get along." I didn't answer. "J-just try please."

I swallowed. No one seemed to be interupting her, meaning most agreed that she was right. I closed my eyes. "Fine." she looked relieved. "I'll try to get along, as long as you guys do the same."

Hiei 'Hn-ed' meaning he was in agreement, and yusuke nodded. I felt a bit more relaxed. "Alright, so" yukina chirped. "Where will you be staying?" She asked. I blinked. "I don't know." she looked at me, concerned then smiled, as if an idea just popped into her head. "Okay! You can stay here with me and Genkai... as long as Genkai doesn't mind."

"The bitch can stay, as long as she cleans." I glared at the insult and chore. "Whatever, Fine then I will stay... for now."

She smiled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So the plan worked, she has been exposed to the poison." A smirk settled on the womans face. 'Phase one complete.' she smiled. "Good work Ren. phase 2 will comence in a week or so... there relationship need to become stronger." Her grin grew wider. "Then we will bring her to her downfall."

_**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A**_

_**Authors Note: I am really dissapointed at how short this chappie is, but I havn't had many reviews, so my lack of confidence and ideas is dwindling. I need inspiration so please review, it would mean so much to me, and maybe the chapters will become longer. **_

_**Hiei: Like you deserve reviews. **_

_**Kate: Shut up Hiei, she deserves them, slightly.**_

_**Yukina; She acctually does, she made us friends, and I couldn't ask for anything better then that so please of PLEASE review :)**_

_**Me: AWW... THANKYOU!**_

_**Please Review, It would mean alot!**_

_**~DarkDragonJaganshi**_


	3. Bonding, Sleep Over, and Cake

**Well... I still am not sure if i should continue with this fanfiction. I don't update often, and I'm running low on ideas... II'm thinking about writeing a Teen Wolf fanfiction... Derek Hale is so dreamy... I love him. He is beautiful! Anyways more then likely I might scrap this story because I have a total of 0 reviews. also, sense I wrote this in the first person narrative, I've become emotionless... Well the story has. Yup. if i don't get atleast 10 reviews on this chap, I more then likely will delete this fic. So Sorry, Reviews will save it. **

**Hiei: No, she will continue, Or I will rip your throat out for not. You need to be a better writer, and not a flake. Hn, Idiot.**

**... I know**

**Hiei: If you know, then why are you saying your going to delete it.**

**... Cuz I procasinate all the time.**

**Hiei: Idiot**

**... Sorry guys, I have no Inspiration. Please Review. I think I might go on haitus. **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-XX-X-XX-X-XX-X**

**Chapter 3**

**Bonding, Sleep Over, and Cake**

I sluked on the couch. Yukina, Botan, and Kieko had this marvelous idea to have a 'sleep over'. I sat on the couch as I watched them talk about meaningless possesions, boys, and *shudder* makeup. They sat there, doing each others makeup and giggleing over the men in there "pack". Botan gushed about Kurama, Kieko began complainging about the infamous Yusuke, and Yukina just spoke her and there about Kuwabara. I mean, sure the men in the group were some good 'eye-candy' but, they aren't someting I'd waste my time over. I noticed no one talked about Hiei though.

_'You remind me so much of Hiei, but... __**Colder'**_

I seethed over that sentence. Hiei barely spoke a word here and there, how was I colder. I know I'm not the most pleasant to be around, and If one was to find themselves in an alley with me and a killer, they'd go with the killer. But I'm not **That **bad. I do admit all i have done here is complain, and bitch about everything and anything... but It's not my fault, It's in my nature. But now that I had time to think about it... I am cold.

_'You have a heart of __**Ice.'**_

I groaned. 'Maybe they are right, I'm nothing but a heartless witch.

_'And you are witch, a cold blooded cunning bitch! __**You have a heart of ice!'**_

What was with everyone saying that I had a heart of ice... It wasn't true. It couldnt be true. 'Oh but it is... isn't it...' I sighed admitting defeat. I did have a heart of ice, but that doesn't mean everyone just had to point it out. I was fine who I was.

'Do you even know what type of... demon you are'

Who exactly was I?

Who was that guy from earlier. Ren. What was that stuff he had me inhale, what would it do to me... 'Maybe nothing.' my mind denied. 'He is just A mutt, looking to scare someone.' I stopped myself from continuing on my thoughts. My thoughts were the thing that got me in trouble in the first place. But seriously who was he, and what was he planning? What did he mean by what _kind _of demon was I. Koenma has to know.

"I'll be back." I muttered. I picked up my black bag, and shuffled out of the room, Ignoring the worried glances behind me. Once outside, I dropped my bag, and shuffled through it, looking for my communicator. 'Here it is.' I pulled it out, opened it, and waited for Koenma to answer.

"Yes kate?" Koenma asked in his baby form.

"What type of demon am I?"

There was nothing but silence on the other end, and If i was talking on the phone, I wouldv'e thought that we had disconnected. Thats how silent it was.

"Why are you asking?" he finally spoke.

"... Just answer the question, or I'll assume you don't know."

"Then you have assumed correctly, I don't."

I face-faulted and then closed the communicator. 'So Ren knew Koenma didn't know... He is baiting me.' I breathed in, placed the communicator in my bag, and stalked back inside botans apartment. "Back." i muttered. I shrugged my bag off my shoulder, and let plop to the floor. I glanced at them, and raised an eyebrow "What are you doing?" I asked as I looked at them. They were sitting in a circle, all indian style. "Playing Truth or Dare, you want it.? Kieko asked.

I thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Why not." I sat down, same style as them. "Okay Yukina, truth or dare?" Kieko asked, smirking. "Dare." Yukina stated back, meeting Kiekos glare. "I dare you too... Strip yourself of you pants, and run outside yelling "I'm spongebob, I ripped my pants!"" Kieko finished proudly. everyone gawked, and the Yukina glared tookk off her pantws, making us all look away, ran outside Botan's door and shouted "IM SPONEGBOB AND I RIPPED MY PANTS." I heard the door slam open, then close, suffleing of clothing, and then a plop. I opened my eyes and saw her, her face molten red and a glare was placed apon her face. "Truth or Dare... Kieko." She then smirked knowing she had Kieko right where she wanted to.

"Uhm... D-Dar- n-no tru- no um..." Kiekos smirk had fell off her face. Uhm... T-tru- no I- uh... D-D-Dare..' she finsihed looking uneasy. Yukina's glare looked similars to her brothers making botan and Kieko shutter, "I dare you to bake... a cake."

I face-faulted. How anti-climatic. I expected more. I almost sighed untill I saw Kiekos pale face. "Uhm..." I started, wanting to know why she was so ghostly-pale. Botan leaned over, and whispered in my ear. "SHe can cook rice balls, and cuisines here and there, even orange chicken... but baking... let me put it this way, she once made a brownie taste bitter, and sour." I shuddered and nodded. she went back to her normal position, and I watched as Kieko got up, looking brave, and began preparing in the kitchen.

"I so want to see this."

"Me too"

"High-Five Girl!" Me and botan High-Fived. We giggled, and watched as Yukina smirked and laughed. "Revenge Is sweet."

"Unlike her brownies?" I teased. we all burst out laughing. I held my side and began tearing up. "My god, I havenb't laughed in a good while, we should do this more often." I said fully letting my guard down. They seemed nice enough, I laughed some more as I listened to the clashing and banging of pots, and pans.

"Yea, You look nice when you smile. You should do it more often." Yukina added. "Why are you always so..." she searched for some words. "Cold?" I finshed for her as Kieko plopped back down waiting for the cake to finish baking. "Yes. Cold. why are you always like that?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to be hurt... I guess. I have to keep my guard up, Y'know." I stated in a monotone staring blankly at floor. "Well don't you can trust us." Kieko comforted. Botan nodded. "Yusuke isn't all that fond of me, now is he?" I asked. "We were all stressed yesterday. I've never seen him mad, really. I think he was just wound up. He is a demon, maybe he was just over-reaacting" Kieko added. "Yusuke isn't like that. I think he was drunk..." we burst out laughing at Botans thought.

"Yea maybe."

X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-XX-

"How the hell... KIEKO! HOW DO YOU MAKE A CAKE EXPLODE?" I yelled while fanning out the smoke.

"Maybe I added to much Vineger, and Baking Soda... or was it the eggs..." she thought out loud.

"Baking soda,... Vinegar? Those chemicals Don't mix! Aren't you SMART? You should'a known that!" I screamed, we laughed and Kieko blushed sheepishly. "s-SHUT UP!"

I squatted down, and helped botan scrape off the cake from the floor. "Nice dare Yukina."

"It completly back fired, but it was worth it." she added in all seriousness as she cleaned the top of the stove. "I thought it was funny." we keeled over in laughter once more. "Oh god I love this." I spoke.

"What?" Botan asked.

"Just.. This."

they seemed to understand what I mean't because they nodded in agreement.

Maybe I could get used to this.

**A-A-A-AA-A-A-A-AA-A-A-A-AA-A-A-AA-**

**Very please with this chapter, although it may be shorter. I am actually proud that I was able to fill this chapter with some emotion. Go me! Anyways there won't be another chapter untill i get 5 reviews for this one. Sorry. I need my inspiration. see you later loves. Actually I might update a few more, but for now i wont. OK i probably will, but still, reviews are very much appreciated! **

**~DarkDragonJaganshi**


End file.
